Algo pasa con Shana
by Cami Sky
Summary: Sakai Yuuji no es perspicaz, no es muy inteligente y no es muy fuerte. No es para nada especial. Pero hay algo que únicamente Sakai Yuuji puede hacer: es el único que sabe cuando le pasa algo a Shana.


¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo los está tratando la vida?

He estado desaparecida mucho tiempo… aunque la culpa de todo la tienen los estudios y la pila enorme de tareas y trabajos de investigación que me dejan mis queridos profesores. Este anime lo vi una madrugada en la que no podía conciliar el sueño y, apenas terminar de ver la primera temporada, me senté frente a la computadora a escribir y no me levanté hasta que estuvo completo.

Realmente me sorprende haber terminado un fic de una sola; normalmente me demoro mucho más.

Es mi primer fic de Shakugan no Shana y como no estaba muy segura de que me fuera a salir muy bien, pues decidí hacer solo un one-shot. Es un poco pequeño y al principio no me convencía mucho el final que le había puesto, así que lo dejé donde sentí que era el mejor lugar.

Por cierto, este fic lo escribí tomando como base el final de la primera temporada, la segunda temporada no la tome en cuenta.

A todos los que han leído antes mis fics; se que han estado esperando alguna nueva historia de Kaze no Stigma o de Harry Potter y lamento mucho que tengan que seguir esperando.

Mi musa decidió tomarse una vacaciones y no ha querido regresar.

No estoy muy segura de cuando pueda subir un fic de esos fandoms… simplemente no consigo la inspiración suficiente como para escribir algo medianamente decente.

Pero que sepan que estoy trabajando en eso. Tengo algunas ideas en la pluma y espero poder escribirlas pronto.

Ahora si, los dejo con mi primer fic de Shakugan no Shana.

**Algo pasa con Shana**

Sakai Yuuji probablemente era el chico menos perspicaz en lo que se refería a asuntos del corazón, no tenía la inteligencia de su mejor amigo Ike, carecía de la fuerza y agilidad de los Flame Haze y ciertamente era la antorcha más extraña que existía. Pero, pese a todo eso, había algo Sakai Yuuji si sabía. El portador del Reigi Maigo tenía el curioso don de conocer el preciso momento en que a Shana, la Flame Haze de cabellos flamantes y ojos color rojo vivo, le ocurría algo malo.

Y su sexto sentido le decía que en esos momentos a Shana, a _su_ Shana le pasaba algo malo.

Algo malo que no alcanzaba a identificar.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y rastreó su habitación con la mirada para cerciorarse de que ella no estuviera allí antes de salir velozmente en busca de la joven pelinegra. Subió a su tejado, salió al jardín, entró a la panadería preferida de la chica, regreso al colegio… la buscó por media ciudad antes de darse cuenta de algo, llamarse estúpido para sus adentros y encaminarse al único lugar en que debió buscar: la ribera del río, el lugar favorito de ambos.

Suspiró aliviado cuando, al acercarse lo suficiente al río, pudo ver la silueta de la chica con su pelo ondeando suavemente al viento. Estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y una expresión tan triste en el rostro que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de hacer aparecer una sonrisa en el semblante de la pelinegra.

Por lo menos no había ningún Tomogara intentando matarla.

Pero la expresión tan abatida de Shana era mil veces peor que el más aterrador ataque del más terrible de los Tomogara.

Anheló tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerle ver que estaba a su lado, ser su punto de apoyo, demostrarle que iba a ser él el que la protegería de cualquier peligro… quedarse con ella costase lo que costase.

Avanzó a hacia la joven en completo silencio, tratando de no interrumpir la calma que inundaba en aquellos momentos el ambiente. Sujetó con fuerza el pan de melón que había comprado cuando estuvo en la panadería y avanzó con más firmeza pero aún sin hacer sonido alguno.

-Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes-dijo con suavidad cuando llegó al lado de la Flame Haze, se sentó a su costado y le tendió el pan de melón que tenía en la mano-¿Quieres? Es tu favorito.

La joven de cabellos oscuros lo miró atentamente una fracción de segundo antes de estirar su brazo y coger el pan que le tendía el muchacho.

-No me agrada verte triste-murmuró el muchacho.

-Estoy bien-dijo la pelinegra mientras aferraba el obsequio que acababa de darle el Mistes con fuerza.

-Tuve un extraño presentimiento hace un rato-comentó el Reigi Maigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?-la Flame Haze apartó los ojos de las aguas del río y volteó para observar al moreno.

-Que te estaba pasado algo malo-repuso con simpleza el chico.

La joven pelinegra no dijo nada. Regresó su atención hacia el fluir tranquilo del río y evitó pensar en el chico que estaba sentado a su costado. Habían ciertos aspectos de su amistad que no comprendía. El hecho de que pudiera sentir cuando ella estaba en problemas era, quizás, el mayor de los enigmas de esta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Shana con suavidad sin apartar su vista del horizonte-¿Por qué siempre sabes cuando algo me pasa?

-No lo sé-respondió Yuuji mientras dirigía su mirada al crepúsculo-No lo sé.

Quedaron en silencio; sentados uno al lado del otro y ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a casa-dijo el chico después de un momento mientras se ponía de pie-Ya va a ser hora de cenar.

La Flame Haze se levantó lentamente pero no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dijo Kazumi esta tarde-la pelinegra crispó sus manos y se asió a la bolsa del pan de melón que aún no había abierto-Que ya se te había vuelto de declarar… y que le dijiste que si.

Yuuji llevó una de sus manos a su nuca y se despeinó el cabello, nervioso. No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría con Shana, pero sabía que su respuesta podía cambiar muchas cosas.

-Mas o menos-dijo el muchacho-Si me dijo lo que sentía por mi, pero yo nunca le dije que si.

-¿Por qué?-Shana volteó su cabeza y lo miró directamente-Pensé que ella te gustaba.

-Me agrada-corrigió el pelinegro-pero no me gusta.

Se quedaron parados uno frente a otro, en completo silencio, observándose detenidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shana cuando el muchacho terminó de hablar. El aire de tristeza que tenía se había esfumado ante las últimas palabras del chico y había sido sustituido por un aura de tranquilidad. Yuuji no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo, pero supo, instintivamente, que las cosas ya se habían arreglado.

-Vamos a casa-repitió mientras estiraba su mano hacia la pelinegra.

La chica no contestó. Se limitó a tomar la mano que le tendía el Mistes y a oprimirla con suavidad antes de empezar a caminar. Un brillo extraño había aparecido en sus ojos, pero no era un brillo de dolor o de abatimiento como antes, era un brillo que solo tenía cuando Sakai Yuuji estaba con ella.

-Por cierto-dijo el chico cuando estaban cerca de la puerta de su casa-La que me gusta eres tú.

**Fin**

Espero que les halla gustado. Intenté alargarlo un poco más pero… creo que ese es el mejor final.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Escribo otro o mejor no?

Y ya saben, dejen reviews.

Pues hasta otra.

Cami Sky.


End file.
